1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the data security field and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of unlocking a locked operating system and a method for unlocking locked operating system of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Users usually set a password consisted of a series of numbers, letters, or symbols, to lock an operating system of their terminals, such as mobile phone, tablet computer for example, in order to ensure the data stored in the terminals is secure. However, users must remember the password, if they forget the password, they cannot enter the operating system of their terminals themselves.
Therefore, an electronic device and a method for unlocking the operating system of the electronic device are needed.